Stones of the Past
by Super T-23
Summary: As Naruto searches for a way to improve his chakra control, he stumbles upon a fact that nobody else has ever studied. Chakra has two parts. As he splits his chakra strange stones begin to react to his spiritual half. What has he stumbled upon?
1. Chapter 1

Stones of the Past- Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.

A/N- So I was pretty bored whilst browsing the site and randomly thought, what if Naruto had materia...? So I worked a bit and threw this out. There is a relatively smart Naruto, but that will be explained later.

As Naruto attempts to refine his chakra control he discovers something that nobody has ever truely studied. Chakra has two halves. As he splits his chakra, strange things begin to happen. His spiritual chakra half begins to react to small decorative stones, stones that actually contain the knowledge of the ancient Cetra. The stones knowledg grants him something no one has seen for thousands of years, the access to magic. Watch as he uncovers secrets that have been hidden for lifetimes, discovers more about the world then anyone could dream of, and perhaps discovers more about himself in the process.

* * *

><p>"Rrrrrr... where did I put that stupid scroll?"<p>

And thus our story begins, with one Naruto Uzumaki turning his apartment into a pigsty to locate a single scroll. To any civilian, it was useless. To any ninja, it was almost worthless, but to this boy, and perhaps a few beginning students, a scroll on basic chakra control and manipulation was worth a fortune. For Naruto, it would be his life line to getting his ninja headband, his hitai-ate, tomorrow during his genin exam. His instructor, Iruka-sensei, had told him that he needed to control how much chakra he used if he was to get any results. So with this information at hand, Naruto took of in search of a scroll on chakra control.

Little did he know, the knowledge he would gain would be the single most powerful piece of information in the history of the elemental nations.

What poor saps, the higher ranked ninjas, past and present, that never thought to do something so simple...

"Aha! I found it! Now I can pass the exam tomorrow and be one step closer to Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with the utmost feeling, more so than when Iruka-sensei took him to Ichiraku's to get ramen.

After he opened up the scroll and began to read, he quickly realized that a large portion of what was written was not taught to him at the academy. _Chakra is the result of the equal combination of physical energy and spiritual energy._ He had never heard any instructor tell him this.

_'But I do have a ton of energy all the time, I mean, I never get tired and I work more than everyone else in the class. Maybe I have more of one than the other, so I don't put the same amount into everything... That would explain why I don't have any control... maybe if I separate them I can see how much I have of each! That should give me an idea of how much I overload stuff... yeah, this'll be great!'_

Tentatively Naruto focused his chakra and gave a brief smile when he felt the familiar flow of it throughout his body. With a single hand seal he focused it to his hands, and then tried to separate it. Feeling no change he stopped channeling and glanced back at the scroll.

_'Result of equal combination... so that means chakra is when I put it together... so I can't separate it. I have to start with it apart... How do I do that?'_

And so Naruto began to focus on his chakra coils, and felt it flow throughout his body. Realizing that it all came from an area near his stomach, he began to think about how he made chakra, and an agonizing three hours later he had reverse-engineered chakra creation to where he could channel both physical and spiritual energy without combining them, but he still would channel both at the same time, the result being a slightly more controlled chakra flow.

_'Ugh... That took it out of me... there's now way I'm going to be able to pass at this rate.. what am I going to do?'_

The young hero would soon learn that there was no substitution for hours of practice, unless you had the Devil's luck. Speaking of which...

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto's apartment a small, unassuming group of normal children were playing a game of marbles. As one child began to line up a shot, his big lucky green marble began to glow, and vanished from his hands.<p>

"What? What happened to my marble?"

"Aha! You can use mine Kenichi!"

"Thanks Maboro!"

And so, the only witnesses to the reactivation of the final legacy of the Cetra were unaware of what transpired before them. Alas, perhaps some other lucky person would realize greatness when it appeared in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that felt good, yeah."<p>

Deidara rose from his crouch on the ground to examine his 'art'. There was no way that bastard Itachi would survive that!

"Why would you feel good if your enemy isn't dead?"

And there stood Itachi, unfazed by the recent attack, and completely unharmed. His Sharingan spun lazily in his eyes, as if he was bored.

"Ahhhh! Why won't you die already, you worthless art hating scum?"

With little sound or motion to herald his presence, Kisame appeared behind Deidara and chopped his neck, knocking him out instantly.

"Leader says he'll be joining our forces. You should stop antagonizing him Itachi."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Or perhaps not. Nonetheless, Naruto was astonished when a faint ringing reached his ears, and a small, glowing green orb appeared in his hand, and proceeded to incinerate his table.<p>

"What the hell is this thing?"

* * *

><p>And I'll leave it at that. I've got a few ideas on where I want to take this, all I need is more time...<p>

Take it easy, enjoy life, or whatever you tend to do...


	2. Who the Hell are you people!

And here's the second installment of my first true work.

Stones of the Past Chapter 2 - Who the Hell are you?

* * *

><p>Naruto watched in fascination as his table was incinerated, but nothing else caught fire, or even appeared to be burned.<p>

_'This thing just burned my table... but nothing else. What the hell caused that to happen?'_

Naruto pondered about this mysterious orb, but decided against testing anything, lest he burn down his own apartment. So he pocketed the orb and left, locking the door behind him.

As the young almost ninja walked through Konoha, he would occasionally withdraw the orb from his pocket, stare at as he walked, and replace it. Many villagers would watch him do so, curiosity evident on their faces, as he would do so. All that watched had the same though process active as well, most along the lines of, _'The little demon is distracted by shiny objects' _or, _'What child did the demon steal from today?'_

Strangely enough, as Naruto passed by they would attempt to voice their thought and demoralize him, but none could do so. They all would feel a peculiar sensation, as if their mother would chastise them if they spoke, and after the boy passed, a malicious intent directed at them, daring them to try and cause the boy harm.

Naruto was unaware of the people's inner turmoil, but was silently thanking whatever deity that was out there for the silence of the villagers.

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto had finally arrived at his destination, an unused training ground that had few signs of active use. Withdrawing the orb from his pocket once more, he tossed it in the air and caught it between his index finger and thumb. He brought it close to his face and examined it in greater light of the sun.

The orb appeared to be nothing special at a glance, and that was something he was puzzled by. If such an unassuming little sphere could burn down anything with such precision, then why did it appear so plain? Through his continuous staring he began to notice something else, the orb appeared to shimmer on the inside, and something, it _looked _like fire, would flicker every few seconds.

After a few minutes of intense observation, Naruto channeled his split chakra through the orb, and was mildly surprised when a small flame erupted forth, shot across the clearing, and began to burn a training log faster than any fire jutsu he had ever seen.

And so began an intense testing of how the orb would react to his chakra.

Many hours later Naruto laid exausted at the base of a tree at the edge of the clearing, contemplating his gathered knowledge.

_'It holds four levels of power... I think. But there is no gradual transition... it just jumps from one to the next. The first is pretty small and fast. Number two makes a small pillar of fire when it impacts anything. I didn't see exactly what happened with the third one, but it looked like a super powered explosive tag... and I couldn't see anything after that last one... and it was WAY more powerful than the third one... that one needs a name...'_

_'It was super bright, and burned through everything, all of the ground was glowing orange... what was that thing Iruka-sensei said you use to signal something?'_

_'A Flare! That's it! I'll call it Flare.'_

As soon as the would be ninja had named his new fire attack he chanced a glance at a flash of silver. Before he knew what happened he was on his side staring up at the very sharp edge of what he thought to be a katana. His eyes widened as he traced up the blade, for what seemed like forever, to stare into the eyes of a silver haired man.

From what he could tell, the man was definitely strong, stronger than anyone he had ever seen. His attire was strange, especially for the Land of Fire. He wore a long black trenchcoat buckled at his midsection, showing his muscular chest to any who would look. His shoulders were adorned with a pair of dull steel epaulets, and

"You are quite perceptive there boy. Any second later and I would have beheaded you. Any second sooner and I would be able to shift the slash to bisect you from your waist down."

Naruto began to sweat more profusely than he had after exausting his chakra reserves, that man almost killed him! And he had every advantage Naruto did not. He appeared a combat veteran, and wielded his ridiculously long sword with both ease and grace. He had no doubt in his mind that the man could kill him any moment he wanted.

So why was he still alive?

"Ah, I see you have caught on boy.", the man spoke with all the elegance he wielded his weapon with as well, "But, alas, I am not here to remove your entrails from you to hang you by them. No, as much as I wish I could, I simply cannot. You see-"

"What the hell do you mean you can't? You appeared out of nowhere and almost stabbed me! What stopping you now?" Naruto almost got up to strike the man, but remembered his reason at the last second. The man said that he could not, meaning that he did NOT, in fact, have the power to gut him like a fish as he was.

"Boy. You need to learn how to pay better attention to your surroundings. And respect to your betters. Just because I cannot kill you does not mean that I will refrain from beating you within an inch of your life. Now, as I was sayin-"

A resounding _CRACK! _Echoed around the clearing. The man paid it no heed, although from Naruto's perspective, a hand was floating over the strangers head, and seemed to be the cause of the sound. He could barely make out the details of the hand before a voice was heard, "Sephiroth! You will NOT and I repeat, will NOT threaten little Naruto anymore! He is the only one who can use materia at all! Would you have your precious legacy destroyed by your own hand?"

It was then, when the man, whose name was finally revealed, stepped to the side to glare at the young woman behind him. He mumbled a response that the blond could not hear, and the woman turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto! I'm Aerith, and this crazy alcoholic,", a small 'hey!' was muttered by the man, "is Sephiroth."

It was then, Naruto realized, that his life would not be in jeopardy, as long as this woman was here. She seemed like a caring big sister that would help any child, no matter where they came from or what their problem was. He also regarded her last statement with a quizical look on his face, before the woman, Aerith he reminded himself, giggled at his expression, causing him to adopt a smile in place of his frown.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest prankster this village has ever seen! I like ramen, the color orange, old man Hokage, training, and the Ichirakus! I don't like the time it takes for cup ramen to heat up, stuck up jerks like Sasuke-teme, and people who underestimate me!"

His exclamation raised similar expressions from the adults. Sephiroth looked mildly amused at the boy. If he would tone it down, perhaps he would be tolerable to be around for extended periods of time. Aerith smile widened with his enthusiasm. Perhaps this boy would be able to learn everything they had to teach him after all...

"Boy," Sephiroth said, the amusement present in his voice, "Come here tomorrow, and I will begin your training. Not another word!" He exclaimed, seeing Naruto inhale rapidly, as if he would begin shouting, "You are not to tell anyone about my training boy. Also, you are not permitted to speak of our meeting at all either." His part finally complete, Sephiroth disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

Naruto turned to Aerith, only to see a small frown on her face. "I'm sorry, but he is right Naruto. Noone can know that we contacted you. I know you want to, but please," her expression changed into a small pout, "please don't tell anyone Naruto. I have faith in you, and know you can do this. If you tell someone, we will have to go away, and if we do, you are going to come with us. It may seem complicated, but you need to be quiet about us. We don't want, well, I don't want to take you away from your friends. But you need to learn what we have to tell you. There's a lot of things that nobody on the planet remembers about that you can learn. The materia, for example, is something that nobody in over five thousand years has used. But you were able to use one today. So, if you want to learn more come back tomorrow okay?"

With that Aerith gave him a quick hug and vanished almost as fast as Sephiroth did, but with a green shimmer instead of feathers.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto promptly fell back, his eyes closed, and within a few seconds, a large snore escaped his mouth.

And so ends the first day of the rest of the boy's new life.

Although its not like he would know that yet.

* * *

><p>And theres chapter 2. With all that college registration stuff that I had to do I'm surprised I was able to eke out this chapter. Along the lines of the story, I'm surprised to see that I received positive response from a small group. In fact, I'm surprised that I received a response at all! Go internet eh? Anywho, I have the story roughly planned up to the chunin exams. I'm also thinking of which summon he should get first, and it doesn't necessarily have to be a FF VII summon. Any input would be appreciated.<p>

Take it easy... and enjoy yourselves.


End file.
